


Let Your Hands Do The Talking

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny starts to rant, he really rants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Hands Do The Talking

Steve is driving, and even without turning his head he can see the enthusiastic hand gestures that Danny is making. He's ranting about something Steve did, or didn't do, or should have done, and his hands are waving about in front of him as he yells.

"You do know how this police thing works?" he asks rather melodramatically, hands spiraling around in circles to emphasize his point. "You've heard of Miranda Rights and warrants and actual fucking police procedures, right?"

Steve knows better than to try and justify his actions so he opts instead to watch the road and keep his mouth shut. He discovered early on in their partnership that any attempt to argue back when Danny's on one of his infamous rants, it invariably sets him off on a further screech about Steve's lack of respect for him as a partner.

Which is, of course, about as far away from the truth as possible and both of them know it. But Danny's not the type of person who would let the truth get in the way of a good shouting session.

"And another thing..." Danny's just starting to build up steam now, and Steve can see his fingers twitching towards him. He knows the warning signs and if he doesn't do something soon, Danny will end up poking him in the chest. He still has a perfectly round bruise there from the last time the discussion headed into this-is-all-your-fault territory.

So instead of turning around in his seat to clock his partner in the face with his fist, which is what his gut instinct is telling him to do, he glances briefly in the rear view mirror before slamming on the breaks and stopping the car. Dust fills the air, accompanied by every curse word Danny can think of as he braces his hands against the dashboard.

It takes Danny a moment to pry his fingers loose, but as soon as he does, the wild gesticulating starts again, this time with even more enthusiasm than before.

"You actually have lost your fucking mind, haven't you?"

Every word is punctuated by a finger stab or a wave of the hand.

"Is this how we're supposed to drive here? As though we all have a death wish? Because I hate to disappoint you but -- what are you doing?"

Trying out a theory that he has developed over the months he's been working with Danny, Steve reaches over and grabs Danny's hands. He grips them tightly, both of them clasped together between his own, and smiles.

Danny doesn't say anything, but looks at Steve as though the other man has finally gone insane.

They sit like that for a few minutes, neither speaking, with Danny's hands still held between Steve's, until Steve finally breaks the silence.

"Thought so," he says as he releases his grip and turns back to the steering wheel.

"You thought so what?" Danny says, his hands starting their rapid movements again. He turns his back to Steve, pointedly not looking at him and begins mimicking him using his hand as a puppet.

Steve remains silent as he starts the engine and drives off. Apparently the old wives tale is true, he thinks to himself, pleased with the result, as Danny picks up his rant almost exactly where he left off.

He can't help but wonder what else he could do with Danny's hands in order to distract him...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the sad but true fact that my husband does this to me. I'm like Danny in that I talk with my hands - I blame my Jewish heritage for that - and my husband has discovered that whenever he holds my hands still, I completely clam up. I have no idea why, but it works. My theory is that the same would hold true if Steve tried it on Danny. I'd still like to see that in the show one day!


End file.
